Never Give Up! Your Love Will Return!
by Sailor Starlight Love
Summary: Well let's see...Usagi, Hotaru, and Minako were going to attend a contest until a tear in the timestream swallowed them up and sent them to the Slayers dimension. SM/Marmalade Boy/Slayers/Ranma 1/2 Crossover. Romance comes later on in the story. There is


Neba-gibuappu

**Neba-gibuappu! Goshujin ai mune rita-n!**

**By: Moon-chanz!**

**AN: I'm sorry but I can't continue Angel in Disguise until later next week due to me working on 'Tenchi Retold' and 'This Life is New to Me 2' My comp had to be rebooted so I lost all memory of TliNtM2 and TR…gomen nasai…This story is a Sailor Moon, Marmalade Boy, Slayers, and Ranma ½ Cross! By the way the title translates to "Never Give Up! Your Love Will Return!"…I think.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Comedy/Action **

**Poll: Who should Minako and Hotaru be paired with?**

**1.****Ginta (MB)**

**2.****Zelgadis (S)**

**3.****Gourry (S)**

**4.****Ranma (R1/2)**

**5.****Ryouga (R1/2)**

**(Usagi's pairing? That is…a secret! *Hint*hint***

**IMPORTANT: MAMO-BAKA AND CHIBI-USA DON'T EXIST IN THIS FIC! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY IDEAS IN HOW THEY WOULD MIX IN WITH THIS FIC!**

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

** **

**Episode 1: Ichi hoppu, Ni hoppu-tachi, Dimenshon pyonpyon!**

**Translation- One hop, two hops, dimension hopping!**

****

**Usagi Tsukino sat at the ice-cream parlor with her young friend Hotaru Tomoe. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had asked her to take care of Hotaru while they were gone and she gladly accepted.**

**"Sugoi!"**

**Usagi and Hotaru look up from their ice cream to see Minako happy and giggly about something.**

**"Nani? Oi, V-chan!" Usagi calls out.**

**Minako looks over her shoulder at the other two, "Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan, Hota-chan! Guess what?!"**

**"Nanto?" they ask simultaneously.**

**Minako takes a scoop of Usagi's ice cream, "Juuban Center Plaza is having a voice talent contest! The person who wins will be contracted by J-Pop to be the next teen idol! I could be the next Ayumi Hamasaki!"**

**Usagi throws a fist into the air in excitement, "Sugoi! With an opportunity like that I could be the next Hikaru Utada!!!"**

**They grab Hotaru's hand and run off.**

** **

**~*~**

** **

**At the plaza Minako, Usagi, and Hotaru ran into Rei…literally.**

**"Itai! Watch where your going Odango Atama!" Rei yells crossly.**

**Lately Rei and Usagi's arguing has been getting worse by the day. Instead of arguing playfully it has been getting serious. Now Usagi and Rei are separating from their friendship little by little.**

**"Well gomen, Pyro!"**

**"I'm not a Pyro! Kami-sama I wish you weren't here at all! Then I'd be much more happy about today's events."**

**"Well I wish a wasn't here with you either!"**

**Just then a bright light flashes and time freezes leaving Usagi, Hotaru, and Minako standing looking around in confusion.**

**"What' s happening?!" Minako asks worriedly.**

**Then everything goes black and the three are curled up around each other naked.**

**_"What's going on…?" Hotaru asks._**

Serenity… Usagi's ears perk up at the familiar voice, "Okaa-san? Where are you?"

**_A fairy-like version of Queen Selenity appears in front of them, "Hello."_**

**_"Selenity-sama? Where are we and what's going on?"_**

**_The queen sighs, "The negative action between Serenity and Mars no Hime caused a warp reaction in the time stream. Meaning the strong negativity caused our dimension and other dimensions to get all mixed up. You will all soon be transported into other dimensions until Pluto and I can fix the problem…"_**

**_Usagi brightens up, "In other words a long distance vacation!"_**

**_Selenity smiles, "You could say that." _**

**_The three teens start to fade and Selenity smiles, "This dimension is DIMENSION CODE#102M938B4756 also known as Slayers."_**

**_The three finally disappear and the former queen grins then disappears._**

**_ _**

**~*~**

** **

**Lina, Xellos, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis walk down a road very bored.**

**"What are we going to do Lina-san." Amelia whines.**

**Lina Inverse sighs, "It's gotten pretty boring lately and the next town is a good week away…"**

**Xellos smiles, "Well Lina-chan I heard the stream around here has pretty big fish to fry."**

**This news brightens the sorceress a lot, "Hontoo?! Yum! Food…"**

**They had gone two days without much food but a two fish each person each day. Just at that moment a black mist covered the area making it almost impossible to see even the sun.**

**"What's this? I don't feel any magical activity…but…" Lina frowns.**

**Xellos opens his eyes, "Hmmm…Lina-chan's right but I sense something much different like and interference in our world."**

**Lina nods, "I feel it too." **

**Amelia cowers behind Zelgadis and Gourry looks around.**

**"Hey look over there!"**

**Everyone turns to the direction Gourry pointed out the see three different colored flashing lights. One was Orange, one was Purple, and the last was Silver.**

**"What's that?"**

**Soon after the mist disappears and three girls around Lina's age stood in place of the lights that were there earlier.**

**"Kuso! I have a major!" A girl with very long silvery blonde hair cursed.**

**"Ditto," the one with long blond hair comments.**

**"That was one ride," said a girl with short purple hair similar to Xellos's.**

**They turn to see a group of people in funny outfits, to them, staring.**

**Usagi smiles, "Hi!"**

**Lina walks up to them and checks each of them out. They all had high level of magic surrounding them but the ones with purple and silver-blonde hai had the highest she'd ever read.**

**"Who are you?" Lina asks kindly.**

**Usagi scratches her head, "I'm Usagi Serenity Tsukino and these are my friends Hotaru Tomoe and Minako Aino."**

**Xellos steps up to them, "Could you please explain to us what that black mist was Usagi-chan?"**

**Usagi blushes deeply, which didn't go unnoticed by the Trickster Priest whose grin got wider, "Um…that mist was a leak in the stream of time. Which sucked us from our world into yours. It's all pretty complicated to explain."**

**Zelgadis sits on a nearby rock; "We've got all the time in the world…"**

**Hotaru shrugs her shoulders, "If you really want to know…"**

**Then Minako, Hotaru, and Usagi proceeded to tell their story.**

**Amelia just stares as they finish up, "Sugoi…so you were sent here until further notices…"**

**"…And there is a chance of you being sucked into another dimension again?"**

**Minako nods, "So I guess we'll be staying here with you guys for a while!"**

**Xellos smiles, "I guess so. I'm sure that Lina-chan wouldn't mind. Right?"**

**Lina frowns deeply, "Wouldn't mind?! We don't have enough food or money to support three more people!"**

**Usagi goes deep into thought and she nods to Hotaru who smiles, "I'm sure that Usagi-chan can handle it!"**

**Gourry tilts his head, "How could she help?"**

**Usagi smiles, "You see, I'm now at the age of 16 and according to legend, royalty of my race who are 16 can perform strong magic."**

**Lina's frown disappears, "What do you mean of your race? And what kind of magic?"**

**"Usagi-chan, Hota-chan, and I are of planerian race. I am Venusian a princess of Venus."**

**Lina and the others stare in confusion, "Venus?"**

**Usagi smacks her forehead, "We're from a different dimension!"**

**"I get it, you three are of royalty of your own planets in your world." Zelgadis clarifies.**

**Hotaru nods her head, "Hai. I'm Saturnine a princess of the planet Saturn."**

**"Finally, I'm Lunarian of the planet Luna or the Moon."**

**Lina nods in understanding, "So what might that have to do with helping us out?"**

**"Well, like your friend with the purple hair can teleport so can we." Usagi says while sighing.**

**Xel opens his eyes in surprise, "How'd you…"**

**"Usagi-chan and I sensed a different type of aura submitting from you." Hotaru explains cutting Xellos off.**

**Usagi looks at Xellos's eyes, 'Wow. They're like cat eyes…inhuman. He looks much different with them open…'**

**Xellos catches Usagi looking at him and grins. Usagi quickly turns away blushing wondering if he'd caught her. Minako looks from Usagi to Xellos and back to Usa, 'Hmmm…'**

**"That's because Xellos-san is of the Mazoku race," explains Amelia.**

**The three girls look at the Slayers group in sheer surprise, "Mazoku?!"**

** **

**~T.B.C~**

** **

**Xellos: **

**Hello there! It's me Xellos, and on the next Neba-gibuappu! Goshujin ai mune rita-n! Usagi-chan, Lina-chan, Minako, Zelgadis, Hotaru, Amelia, Gourry, and I march on to the next town. And what's this about a taste curse on the small town? It seems that anyone who's in the town can't taste what they're eating! How will Lina-chan, Usagi-chan, Gourry, and Amelia react to this horrible discovery? Will there be a way to fix this atrocious crisis? Find out next time on Neba-gibuappu! Goshujin ai mune rita-n! –**

**Seizetsu Hakken-tachi! Meshi Sappuukei?! Tondemonai!**

**Translation: Ghastly Discoveries! Tasteless Food?! No Way!**

** **

**That's it for the first part. I really suck in translations and writing Japanese. **

**So if I made any mistakes could you please correct me? **

**By the way Hikaru Utada and Ayumi Hamasaki are famous J-pop (Japanese Pop) artists.**

**Moon-chanz!**

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

****


End file.
